forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scardale Town
The information presented here has to do with Scardale Town as of 1372 DR. Any details that are more current have been noted. While other facts have assumed to have changed, there is no specific data given. | demonym = | population = | races = Human (Scardalefolk) | languages = | religion = Tempus, Tymora | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = None | exports = None, previously produce, grain, and ale | currency = | comrefs = | government = None, formerly lordship | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = >22,000 (pre-war) | popyear1 = 1356 | population2 = 11,099 | popyear2 = 1370 | population3 = 4,440 (post-plague) | popyear3 = 1372 | population4 = 20,000 | popyear4 = 1479 | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Lashan Aumersair | ruleryear1 = 1356 | ruler2 = Myrian Beechwood | ruleryear2 = 1367 | ruler3 = None | ruleryear3 = 1370 | ruler4 = Shadovar | ruleryear4 = 1479 | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Scardale Town was the capital city of the region of Scardale, although it had lost this distinction for a period of time, and was often served as largest city in all of the Dalelands. It was located along the Dragon Reach where the River Ashaba ended its course. The port city was once the most busy and important in the region, and its population endured war, occupation by armed forces, and a devastating plague. After nearly a century of turmoil, enduring a number of different governments Scardale Town reclaimed its status as the seat of power for Scardale after the Sembian takeover in 15 century DR. By 1479 DR it had been re-established as the capital of Scardale, albeit as a subjugated realm of Sembia and, by extension, the Netherese rule of the Shadovar. History After the defeat and disappearance of Lashan Aumersair, following the second inter-dale war in 1356 DR, many Scardalesmen left the city for outlying villages and farms. The government of Scardale, whose seat of power was in Scardale Town at the time, was taken over by an occupying coalition of forces from Hillsfar. Sembia, Zhentil Keep, and the other dales led a 13-person council. The council members appointed a Provisional Lord, Myrian Beechwood. Although the people of the dale recognized him as their actual leader, he was almost completely restrained from having actual power. The years of the occupation were very detrimental to Scardale Town. Trade was closed for a decade, only being reopened around 1367 DR. Despite the large number of soldiers stationed in the city, banditry was rampant, and the great drop in the populace opened the port city to malevolent merchants and groups like the Zhentarim. Some shops and traders remained in the town, most notably dealing in prostitution and illicit goods, but the population was less than half of what it was before the war.The Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition saw widespread decreases in populations of settlements and regions over previous editions. This is often unexplained, but in this case may be attributed to Scardale Town's disasters and decline. Following the trauma of war and military occupation, Scardale Town would see the most destructive event in its history in 1370 DR with the outbreak of the Shaking Plague. Between the deaths caused by the disease and the Scardalefolk leaving the city, the population of the city was again cut in half. The already-crumbling coalition forces were nearly completely wiped out, with the Sembian garrison being hit especially hard, with only three individuals surviving. Regardless, the city continued on in anarchy and lawlessness, rampant with gangs, religious cults, and agents of evil organizations. The reformed government, led by Provisional Governor Khelvos Dermmen in Chandlerscross, wavered between calling the city a loss and formulating a plan to reclaim it for the dale as a whole. Notable locations ;Fortifications: * Harborwatch Keep: The ancestral home of the Aumersair dynasty became the home for its governing leaders and served as a base of operations for the town watch during the coalition occupation. * Northend Tower: This tower served as the headquarters for the bandit-merchant Aldavius Darkhand during the years of the occupation. ;Garrisons: Scardale Town was home to a number of garrisons during the decade in which it was occupied by a coalition of nearby nations and countries within the Dalelands: * Cormyrian garrison: The Cormyrian representatives of the occupying coalition forces were led by the diplomatic warrior Truent Tyranon. *Harrowdale garrison: Harrowdale sent both members of the Grey Riders and the Sword of Yhaunn adventuring company to maintain their interests in Scardale, before being swayed by the coin of Sembia. *Sembian garrison: Forces from Sembia have used this point to strengthen their hold within the city and nullify the influnce of other factions. *Tasseldale garrison: During the occupation, the representatives of Tasseldale had been bribed by those from Sembia. *Thayan enclave: The agents of the Red Wizards of Thay who operated within post-plague Scardale Town were ironically some if its more trustworthy inhabitants. *Zhentilar compound: The garrison of Zhent soldiers led by the wizard Ithana Redstave. ;Inns and taverns: * The Dragon's Tail: Zhentish troops and criminals made up most of the clientele of this pub. * The Singing Siren: This rowdy and perilous inn was backed by Aldavius Darkhand's criminal cartel. * The Spouting Fish: A quiet inn that was favored by sailors and merchants. ;Landmarks: * Four Dolphins Fountain: This 200-year-old landmark was a distinct meeting place for citizens of Scardale Town, enduring both the town's occupation, and the plague. * The Sea Stallion: Along the coast of the Sea of Fallen Stars was this shipwrecked Impilturan galley. * The Wash Rocks: A collection of jagged rocks along the coastline that was used for smuggling operations. Temples * Lap of Luck: This small shrine of Tymora survived Lashan's war and the town's martial occupation. * Shrine of Crossed Swords: This shrine of Tempus was one of the few locales in the town that actually managed to flourish during the years of occupation. Appendix Notes References Category:Settlements Category:Human settlements Category:Small cities Category:Large towns Category:Ports Category:Locations in the Scar Category:Locations in Scardale Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Exports produce Category:Exports grain Category:Exports ale